Way of a Warrior
by lordalyss
Summary: Criatividade, Inteligência, Determinação, Competência e Excelência.
1. Prólogo

The Way of a Warrior

Confusão, isso era o estado mental do jovem Uzumaki naquela noite em seu pequeno apartamento. O resultado de todos os eventos do dia pesavam em sua mente, repassando vezes sem conta;

Falhando novamente em se tornar um Genin;

Ganhando esperaças ao saber de um teste extra;

Roubando o pergaminho e derrubando o Hokage com sua própria técnica;

Horas aprendendo uma técnica superior àquela que havia falhado incontáveis vezes antes;

Descobrindo ter sido enganado e a razão pela qual era ignorado e, muitas vezes, hostilizando pelos aldeões;

A conversa com o Hokage, explicando-lhe o que aconteceu e confirmando que a promoção para Genin feito por Iruka era válida e que ele deveria estar na academia em duas semanas;

Tudo isso se juntava, passava e repetia na mente e várias conclusões e decisões foram tomadas na noite em que o Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi finalmente descobriu seu papel no mundo. Ele era um Shinobi agora, um soldado e uma arma para a vila em que estava afiliado, com o maior dos demônios selado e lhe dando forças anormais em relação a outros ninjas. Naruto sempre soube que seu corpo era anormalmente apto, era como se sempre que ele estivesse pra ficar sem fôlego ou energia o corpo se revitalizasse e assim ele podia continuar indo e indo, até finalmente sucumbir à inconsciência. Ele sempre pensou que fosse sua determinação que o fazia ir tão longe, mas talvez a existência de extra chakra que dava um fator regenerativo bem superior ao normal fosse a razão para sua abundância em energia, pelo menos foi o que o Sandaime insinuou.

Naruto acordou no dia seguinte com a mente mais clara, uma resolução havia sido a conclusão da noite anterior, algo que precederia seu próprio sonho de ser Hokage. Competência. Uzumaki Naruto decidiu ao analisar tudo que aconteceu que lhe faltava competência, competência para proteger a si próprio e a todos que lhe importavam. Atenção e respeito eram secundários, assim como seu sonho de ser Hokage. Mas uma resolução e decisão não faz o mundo mudar da noite para o dia, Naruto sabia que tinha exatas duas semanas antes de reencontrar seus colegas de classe e conseguir um time e ele sabia também que se não pudesse ser competente quando isso acontecesse, seus colegas de time poderiam se ferir por sua culpa, somente de lembrar disso, o fazia se lembrar das feridas que Iruka havia ganho para protegê-lo.

Decidindo por onde começar ou o que fazer era o difícil, Naruto sabia não ser esperto ou intelectual, não era o fato de não gostar de ler, como alguns pareciam pensar, mas o fato de estar muito preocupado em conseguir atenção e se divertir para realmente se dedicar no que importava. Ele precisava de orientação.

"Para quem as pessoas iriam por orientação...Para seus pais, claro." Pensou o loiro desanimado. "Acho que tentarei pedir ao Hokage-jiji..."

Curso de ação decidido, Naruto tomou seu café da manhã rapidamente, vestiu uma camiseta preta com um redemoinho nas costas, calças laranja escuro e suas típicas sandalhas azuis, partindo em direção à Torre de admnistração.

Alguns minutos de corrida depois, encontramos um loiro baixinho entrando sem bater no escritório do líder da aldeia, O Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. "Ohayoooo Hokage-jiji!" Gritava o pré-adolescente em plenos pulmões. O Hokage estremeceu levemente ao grito, mas tinha um leve sorriso para o o garoto que via como uma neto, feliz estava por saber que os eventos da última noite não abalaram o exuberante garoto.

"Olá Naruto-kun. Fico feliz em vê-lo, mas preciso lembrá-lo que agora você é um Genin de Konohagakure no Sato e como tal deve agir propriamente" Disse o Hokage com uma voz firme e um rosto sério.

"Hehehe... Foi mal Hokage-jiji, mas eu precisava falar com você e pensei que não estava em serviço até as atribuições..."A voz de Naruto foi abaixando e assumindo uma característica tímida. Isso foi suficiente para alarmar o Hokage, Naruto nunca era tímido e a afirmação sobre estar em serviço foi bem correta também.

"E o que qual é o propósito da sua visita Naruto-kun?"Perguntou o Hokage, não mostrando a curiosidade em sua voz. Naruto murmurou algo. "O que é Naruto-kun?"

"Jutsus! Eu queria pedir alguns Jutsus Hokage-jiji e alguma ideia no que treinar até as atribuições..." Disse abruptamente num tom um pouco alto o pequeno ninja. O Hokage franziu os cenhos com isso, não era incomum de Naruto pedir técnicas e treino ao Hokage, mesmo que pouco frequente, mas esse pedido parecia ter mais propósito que o normal, como se fosse algo mais profundo.

"Você irá aprender bastente com seu Jounin-sensei, não precisa se apressar." O Hokage esperava ouvir um berro após dizer, entretanto a expressão sério no rosto do prankster era algo novo para o velho Hokage.

"Hokage-jiji, eu decidi em um objetivo antes do meu sonho e por essa razão desejo ser competente, o suficiente para não deixar meu colegas serem machucados por minhas causa, a competência, depois a excelência é o que estou buscando jij." Disse Naruto em um tom sério o suficiente que fez o Hokage querer dissipar um genjutsu, mas se conteve. Vendo a determinação e a lógica no olhar do jovem Jinchuuriki, o Hokage finalmente entendeu que os acontecimentos e a revelação da noite anterior fizeram o garoto em sua frente amadurecer muito mais que ele deixava transparecer, um sentimento de orgulho imediatamente assentou-se no velho líder.

"Você me convenceu Naruto-kun, por isso irei lhe perguntar, o que você deseja Naruto-kun, para treinar nas próximas semanas?" Testando o garoto para saber sua objetividade.

Naruto olhou inquisitivamente para o Hokage, pensado suas opções, até finalmente decidir no seu pedido.

"Jiji... eu sei que vários jutsus são elementais, lembro alguma coisa sobre uns serem mais fortes sobre outros e combinações... será que você pode me dar algo sobre essas características dos elementos e um de cada elemento? Gostaria de ter alguma variedade."

O Hokage estava perpexlo, o garoto à sua frente, mesmo não se lembrando direito de suas lições, havia feito uma requisição muito lógica, senão um pouco difícil. Após ponderar por alguns minutos, o Hokage escreveu algumas instruções em dois pergaminhos, o primeiro ele fez um sinal para o ANBUs escondidos na sala e imediatamente o papel foi pêgo. O segundo papel ele deu ao garoto a sua frente, que parecia um pouco surpreso pelo papel ter sumido.

"Aqui, Naruto-kun, estão nomes de livros sobre diversos assuntos que não são sobre ninjas no geral, mas são assuntos que todo ninja deveria ter conhecimento sobre, se você está mesmo sério sobre isso, pegue-os na bibliotec e leia-os, sei que parecem ser muitos, mas acho que se você experimentar um pouco com a técnica que você usou para derrotar Mizuki, verá que ela é mais útil do que parece."

Naruto curvou-se para o Hokage profundamente, agradecendo-o, no tempo que demorou para levantar a cabeça, viu que haviam 5 novos pergaminhos na escrivaninha.

"Estes, Naruto-kun, são pergaminhos correspondentes a 4 D-rank elementais técnicas que podem ser muito úteis se você dominá-las perfeitamente, e um pergaminho explicando as diferenças entre os chakras elementais e uma explicação um pouco mais aprofundada sobre o assunto, leia tudo com atenção Naruto-kun, estou confiando em você com essas."

Naruto assentiu e o Hokage podia ver nos olhos do garoto quão agradecido ele realmente estava, enchendo de felicidade o velho líder enquanto ele via o garoto pegar os pergaminhos e as instruções com cuidado e saindo do escritório.

Na próxima semana as coisas foram ocupadas para o recém-promovido genin. O primeiro dia de treino foi gasto inteiramente experimentando com o **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**, que ao final trouxe um grande entendimento de como usar o jutsu, assim como a descoberta de uma das características do jutsu, a transferência de memória, onde o usuário lembrava todo tipo de experiência mental que o clone tinha acumulado. Essa descoberta fez com que Naruto utilizasse clones pelo resto da semana para diversas tarefas, desde treinar jutsus, ler sobre os livros recomendados pelo Hokage e técnicas de Chakra control, o que facilitava a utilização das 4 técnicas cedidas pelo Hokage. O pergaminho que explicava os elementos e outros assuntos a fundo também trouxe uma das coisas que Naruto seguiria até o fim dos seus dias, aperfeiçoar, refinar e refinar todos os jutsus aprendidos faz com que até mesmo os mais simples jutsus se tornem perigosos.

Após uma semana intensiva de treino com clones, Naruto tinha praticamente alcançado o nível que chunnins eram requeridos em relação a conhecimento geral, não só isso, mas Naruto treinou sua técnica com Kunais, shurikens e Selos de mão à exaustão. Após um dia descanso, o treino foi recomeçado por mais 6 dias.

Na segunda e última semana de treino antes de encontrar seu time, Naruto focou-se em seu desenvolvimento físico e destreza com Selos de mão e Kunais, refinando seus reflexos e habilidade de detectar ataques escondidos com ajuda de vários clones, chakra control e os jutsus eram praticados constantemente nos clones designados para tal.

Foi no último dia que Naruto, após uma cansativa sessão de treino, foi até o Hokage com algumas dúvidas sobre o que aprendera com os livros indicados, a principal delas sua descendência.

Ao retornar para seu apartamento, Naruto estava tão confuso quando teve sua primeira resolução após descobrir sobre a Kyuubi. Seu sobrenome não era apenas um sobrenome dado a órfãos, mas prova de sua descendência de um grande e esquecido clã, antigo aliado de Konoha, os Uzumakis. A descoberta da grandeza e subsequente queda do então famoso clã, destruído pela ganância e medo de três das 5 aldeias ninjas, Iwagakure, Kirigakure e Kumogakure. Antes de adormecer completamente, os últimos pensamentos na mente de Naruto foram:

_"Eu trarei os Uzumaki de volta! -ttebayo"_


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Na manhã em que conheceria seu time, Naruto acordou calmo e centrado, ele se sentia ter melhorado o suficiente para não ser um peso para seus colegas. O fato de que receberia um Jounin-sensei que o treinaria e guiaria só fez Naruto ficar ainda mais feliz.

Após tomar um café da manhã leve, se vestiu para o dia com as novas roupas dadas pelo Hokage, uma camiseta laranja escuro com detalhes em preto e a espiral símbolo dos Uzumaki nas costas, calças pretas e sandalhas numa cor rubra, cores que por mais que não sejam realmente boas para furtividade, eram melhores e tinham um visual melhor que o macacão antigo. Uma bolsa de utilidades firmemente localizada em cada uma das pernas e uma jaqueta preta com o a espiral nas costas e o hitaiachi seguramente na testa completavam o visual. Naruto chegou adiantado à academia, apenas por alguns minutos, mas a sala de aula estava vazia, sentou-se no canto mais alto da classe, onde não deveria ter outros alunos sentando e observou a classe se enchendo com os graduandos, amigos conversando animadamente aqui e ali, excitamento nos olhos de todos pelo dia de serem genins finalmente estar aí, exceto o Novato do Ano, Sasuke Uchiha, que se mantinha indiferente a todos e parecia ser o único a ter percebido o jovem Uzumaki no topo da sala, Naruto apenas assentiu aos olhos do Uchiha, como num cumprimento, devolvido quase imperceptívelmente pelo Uchiha.

O tempo passou e a classe foi ficando mais barulhenta, fangirls por todos os lados tentando atrair atenção do Uchiha, e amigos mantendo conversas animadas que, presumiu Naruto, seria provavelmente sobre as últimas semanas depois do exame de graduação. Naruto apenas observava seus futuros companheiros em armas. Não demorou muito para um Chunnin que Naruto não conhecia aparecer com papéis em suas mãos, aparentemente Iruka ainda estava se recuperando dos machucados da luta contra Mizuki.

O Chunnin começou a listar os times, em um tom de voz monótono, depois de ter feito um discurso padrão aos graduandos da academia, Naruto acompanhou a lista sem muito interesse até seu nome ser chamado:

"Time Sete, sob o comando de Kakashi Hatake, temos Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno e Sasuke Uchiha."

"Time Oito, sob comando de Kurenai Yuhi, temos Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame e Kiba Inuzuka."

"Time Dez, sob o comando de Asuma Sarutobi, temos Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi e Ino Yamanaka."

Quando time sete foi anunciado confusão nublou a face de todos os graduandos, mas rapidamente foi substituído por estremecimento com o alto grito "True Love!"de Sakura ao saber que estaria com o "Sasuke-kun dela". A sala foi se esvaziando conforme os Jounin-senseis foram aparecendo e levando seus times para fora, levando apenas Sasuke com uma face impassível, Sakura admirando e tentando conversar com Sasuke e Naruto lendo um livro e tentando entender a razão pela qual sua atração por Sakura parecia ter diminuído absurdamente desde duas semanas atrás.

Minutos de espera se tornaram em uma hora, duas, três... Os Genins já estava extremamente impacientes, Sakura brava com o sensei e Naruto e Sasuke pensando que poderiam estar fazendo algum tipo de treino. Em nenhum momento Naruto escolheu se comunicar com seus colegas, talvez pelo fato de saber que Sasuke não costuma se comunicar e que Sakura estaria muito "ocupada" para se comunicar. Quando a espera beirava em 4 horas, a porta da academia se abriu e um Jounin podia ser visto entrando, ele tinha cabelo prateado e incrivelmente apontado para cima, o vestuário Jounin padrão, exceto por uma máscara que cobria a metade inferior do seu rosto e o hitaiate que cobria seu olho esquerdo. Ele olhou inquisitivamente aos Genins por alguns segundos e eles encararam de volta. Sakura mal podia se conter em gritar com o homem pela espera, Sasuke deixava escapar um pouco de tensão, indicando uma certa irritação do moreno e Naruto se mantinha como se estivesse com sono e um pouco irritado, mas era difícil ter certeza.

"Minha primeira impressão de vocês... Chatos, me encontrem no telhado em um minuto." Finalmente disse o Jounin, sumindo em um _poof_.

Os Genins foram rapidamente da sala de aula para o telhado, não querendo perder tempo mais do que já tinha sido. Chegando lá encontraram o Jounin lendo um livro laranja, parecendo totalmente distraído. Alguns segundos se passaram até o Jounin falar.

"Como um futuro esquadrão, acredito que deveríamos nos aprensetar, seus gostos, desgostos, sonhos e hobbies."

"Err... Sensei, por quê você não se apresenta, para nos mostrar como se faz?"Disse a única garota do trio, um pouco incerta. Tanto Naruto quando Kakashi tinham expressões de terem ouvido alguma estupidês, mesmo que não pudesse ser visto no caso de Kakashi.

"Meu nome é Kakashi Hatake, não sinto com vontade de contar meus gostos ou desgostos, não tenho sonhos válidos de serem comentados e meus hobbies não são indicados para vocês. Hee hee."

_"Ele não nos contou nada que preste."_Foi o pensamento unânime dos Genins presentes.

"Meu nome é Naruto Uzumaki, eu gosto de ramen e de treinar, não gosto do tempo que demora para o Ramen ficar pronto, Meu Hobbies não são da conta de vocês, e meus sonhos... Eu serei Hokage e reviverei meu clã." Diz Naruto, hesitando um pouco na hora dos sonhos.

"Eu sou Sakura Haruno, sou uma família civil, eu gosto..."Hesita, corando quando dizia isso e solta um leve guincho. "Eu DETESTO Ino-pig e Naruto-baka, meus hobbies..."Novamente corando. "Meus sonhos..." Dessa vez corando mais ainda e olhando Sasuke. Um calafrio passava pelo Uchiha nesse momento.

_"Uma fangirl... Maravilhoso."_Pensa Kakashi, resistindo a vontade de bater a cabeça em algum lugar.

"Meu nome é Sasuke Uchiha, não tenho muitos gostos, desgosto de muitas coisas, Eu treino como Hobbie e não tenho um sonho, mas uma ambição de matar um certo homem e reviver meu clã." Termina o Uchiha sombriamente.

_"Um vingador... Destino, porquê odiais a mim tanto?"_

Naruto manteve silêncio, analisando as reações e vendo profunda adoração no rosto de Sakura quase o fez querer pular do prédio, aquilo era assustador.

"Okay... agora que todos nos conhecemos tão bem, quero que me encontrem amanhã às 06 horas no Campo de treinamento 7, para uma missão especial."

"Especial?" Pergunta Naruto.

"Isso mesmo, é uma missão de sobrevivência, que decidirá se vocês serão genins ou se voltarão à academia." Diz Kakashi em um sorriso completamente assustador.

"O QUÊ!?" Berra Sakura, fazendo os outros estremecerem com a altura do grito.

"Isso mesmo, um teste que 66% das pessoas reprovam, por isso, boa sorte."Quando parecia que iria sumir, parecia ter lembrado de algo. "Ah, não tomem café da manhã, vocês podem acabar vomitando." Com isso o Jounin sumiu em um _poof_. Os genins estavam atordoados por alguns segundos, até Naruto se retirar , seguido de Sasuke finalmente tirando Sakura do choque, lá foi a garota indo seguir o "amor da vida dela".

O dia passou rápido para os Genins do Time Sete, Naruto passou o dia tentando melhorar um pouco os jutsus que não estavam funcionando bem, e aperfeiçoando os que já estavam bons, além de ir se acostumando com alguns movimentos, no geral um treino leve mas produtivo. Sasuke passou seu dia treinando e pensando na mudança de um de seus colegas, o loiro prankster parecia um decente shinobi agora e que poderia ajudá-lo a ficar mais perto de matar Itachi, enquanto Sakura passou o dia seguindo e tentando conseguir encontros com Sasuke. No geral um final de dia normal para todos.

O dia seguinte em Konoha começou bem ensolarado e você já podia ver os 3 genins do time 7 no campo de treinamento, esperando pelo sensei deles. Naruto estava observando o terreno e vendo o que podia ser usado ou não, Sasuke se mantinha impassível em pé, próximo a uma árvore e Sakura repetia o comportamente anterior, ignorando todo o resto e concentrando-se em admirar Sasuke. Conforme o tempo foi passando, o clima foi mudando, ficando mais nublado e o sol se escondendo, não só isso, mas Naruto que havia percebido, depois de uma hora de atraso, que Kakashi muito provavelmente sempre chegaria atrasado, decidiu por fazer um pouco de aquecimentoe alongamento para se manter pronto, e montando algumas armadilhas semelhantes as pranks já utilizadas em alguns pontos do campo, para o caso de precisar de algo extra seja qual for o teste. Quando ia se aproximando das 9 e os Genins começavam a ficar impacientes novamente, foi quando um _poof_ pôde ser ouvido e no centro no campo de treinamento se encontrava Kakashi com uma expressão calma e um sorriso que de alguma forma era expressado pelos seus olhos.

"VOCÊ ESTÁ ATRASADO!" Gritou Sakura, a plenos pulmões e fazendo todos estremecerem um pouco.

"Ohayoo pessoal, que bom vê-los aqui. Eu sinto muito pelo atraso, mas quando vinha vindo, cruzei com um gato preto e tive então de fazer o retorno, algumas vezes para escapar o azar, mas eu continuava cruzando com o gato preto." Ele disse num tom totalmente honesto. Seu lado de um prankster ressurgindo brevemente, Naruto respondeu.

"É claro Kakashi-sensei, agora entendo porque as vezes tenho azar, seguirei seu conselho em como escapar disso da próxima vez." Respondeu o loiro num sorriso honesto, fazendo Kakashi franzir os cenhos, ele não tinha um bom sentimento dessa frase, mas deixou pra lá.

"Bem.. agora vou explicar o teste." Dizia Kakashi ao tirar dois sinos de uma de suas bolsas de utilidades. "Primeiro, aqui temos dois sinos, vocês terão de pegar os sinos de mim, aquele que não conseguir será amarrado naqueles tocos." Apontando para três tocos com convenientes Bentos em frente de cada um. "E não poderá almoçar, tendo os outros almoçando em frente deles."

"Mas Kakashi-sensei, há somente dois sinos." Apontou Sakura.

"Ah, muito bem, aquele que não conseguir um sino também não será um genin mais, e terá de voltar à academia." Disse sorrindo.

Os genins ficaram tensos com essa exclamação.

"Kakashi-sensei, eu gostaria de ouvir os parâmetros e objetivos da missão para o time 7." Disse o loiro. Kakashi estreitou os olhos com isso, ele havia declarado que era uma missão ontem e como um time, mesmo sendo testados, eles tinham direito de ouvir o relatório oficial da missão para o time, mas isso era algo que geralmente se aprendia depois de algumas missões.

"Naruto-baka, ele já nos contou isso. " Gritou Sakura.

"Ma ma, não se preocupe Sakura-san, ele pode pedir por isso." Disse o Jounin. "O objetivo primário do time 7 é capturar os sinos, tal que falha nessa missão terá como consequência demoção."

Naruto relaxou ao ouvir isso, os outros genins apenas ignoraram, considerando a pergunta idiota e a resposta a mesma, apenas em outras palavras.

"Prontos? Venham com a intença de matar, Começar!" Diz o Jounin, quando Naruto deixou escapar uma bomba de fumaça que obscureceu a visão deles e os três foram para se esconder. Kakashi viu a fumaça dissipar depois de alguns segundos e nenhuma marca óbvia de onde eles estavam.

_"Hmm, Sakura e Sasuke estão se escondendo muito bem, definitivamente High-Genin level, agora Naruto...oh droga, não sei onde ele está."_ Irritou-se internamente pela distração em não achar um de seus estudantes. Apenas um minuto depois ele viu três kunais vindo de uma direção que não havia visto ninguém em sua direção, com uma precisão e velocidade razoável, quando se preparava para apenas desviar e ir repreender por dar seu lugar tão fácil, percebeu uma brisa um pouco forte vindo de lá e as kunais quase triplicando sua velocidade, deixando-as bem perigosas. _"Aquilo foi Futon!?"_

Kakashi rapidamente pegou uma Kunai para refletir os três projéteis, quando sentiu uma quarta Kunai vindo mais baixa e mais rapidamente, mas parecia estar fora do alvo. _"Precisa melhorar sua precisão Naruto, velocidade não fará o serviço sempre."_

Os quatro projéteis chegaram juntos, com três deles refletidos e o quarto passando raspando como havia previsto, exceto percebeu que a kunai cortou os fios que prendiam os sinos que estavam caindo, no tempo de apenas um segundo quando ia pegar os sinos, uma mão surgiu do chão, agarrando os sinos e retornando para debaixo da terra, tudo no intervalo de 2 segundos. O choque que Kakashi sentiu demorou uns bons três segundos quando finalmente utilizou um jutsu para ir debaixo da terra também e perseguir Naruto. Um segundo depois já havia achado um loiro que parecia estar para subir, Kakashi rapidamente pegou-o no ombro, quando viu um sorriso absolutamente sarcástico e o quê tinha na mão. _"Uma Explosive Tag!"_

_BOOM_

Todos ouviram e viram algo explodir na terra muito próximo de onde Kakashi havia entrado e várias rochas quebradas irem para todos os lugares, a fumaça e a poeira se espalhou rápido, mas podia ser visto um vulto semelhante a Kakashi tossindo alguns metros ao lado da nova cratera, então 5 vultos e quando a fumaça se dissipou via-se 5 Narutos, 4 segurando os membros do Copy ninja e um com uma Kunai no pescoço dele, todos com sorrisos de vitória e um Kakashi com as roupas absolutamente queimadas em vários lugares e algumas queimaduras podiam ser vistas nas pernas desprotegidas do Jounin.

"Você desiste e nos passa no teste, Kakashi-sensei?" Pergunta o loiro com a Kunai no pescoço dele.

De repente uma voz é ouvida atrás do mesmo Naruto, quando o Kakashi no chão some em um _poof_ indicando seu um clone. O verdadeiro estava levemente em pior estado que o clone parecia estar, com uma kunai própria no pescoço do loiro. "Não conte vitória até o fim Naruto." Diz o homem, com um tom de voz de quem está reprimindo uma criança.

"Deveria ouvir suas palavras Kakashi." Diz o loiro, confundindo o Jounin, ele tinha certeza que o Genin não resistiria a conseguir a vitória com as próprias mãos. Kakashi sente um aumento de chakra e vê o relance de um papel começando a brilhar, quando o clone segura o braço que estava com a Kunai no seu pescoço e uma segunda explosive tag explode.

Um novo _BOOM _podia ser ouvido no campo de treinamento e mais poeira e outra cratera se formando. Alguns segundos depois a poeira se dissipou com uma cena completamente diferente. Kakashi havia sofrido a explosão e voado pelo impulso, batendo suas costas em uma árvore, ele estava sangrando em vários lugares e podia se ver queimadures que um médico diria serem de segundo grau, vários Narutos estavam novamente em cima do machucado mas consciente Jounin, todos com Kunais nas mãos, prontos para atacar e um Naruto vinha andando de frente à Kakashi, com um sorriso e os sinos na mão.

"Passamos, Kakashi-sensei?"

Todos ouviram um alto gemido vindo do Jounin ao ouvir isso.


End file.
